Under the circumstances
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 64: Autumn. After battling the weather, Alfred turns up to a world meeting late... To see a spell gone wrong. Oneshot. No shipping.


**A/N: I've had this one written for ages but just didn't have the right prompt to upload it for. It was a fun little thing to write and doesn't really have any historical points, just a little fun! Prompt 64: Autumn/Fall**

Under the circumstances…

The weather that Arthur has tactfully described as 'blustery' on the phone was more what Alfred would describe as 'gale-force' after spending an inordinate amount of time on the plane, making him late to the world meeting. And so, as Alfred pelted down the street, towards the building the meeting was in, battling the winds and subsequent rain, he decided he disliked autumn, somewhat. Finally stumbling inside, he hurried to the meeting room, hating how late he was because then he'd definitely be the last one in and Germany would glare and Arthur would make a snarky comment and-

All thoughts were wiped from the American's head as he burst into the meeting room to find an all-out war raging. Now, that wasn't uncommon for the nations; what was uncommon was the nature of the war. It was as though all the nations had retreated to a medieval manner as instead of the usual guns they threatened each other with, Antonio, who happened to be closest to Alfred at the time, was holding some sort of hooked spear. Austria, of all people, was stood beside him, arms folded and his violet eyes fixed furiously on Prussia and Hungary who both held wicked-looking swords. Alfred stood, somewhat gobsmacked by the goings on. Germany appeared to be hiding behind Prussia and as the Spaniard and the Austrian stared down the Prussian and Hungarian, there was an interruption. This interruption was in the guise of Arthur and Francis throttling each other. That, at least, was fairly normal, although what they were wearing was less so. Francis appeared to be wearing some kind of dress with long sleeves and Arthur wore a long black cape and was swearing avidly as he tightened his hands around the Frenchmen's throat. The distraction seemed to dispel some of the animosity and Prussia turned away.

Over in the corner, Lithuania and Poland were busily tussling with Russia who just seemed to be whimpering like a child. But what Alfred found really interesting over that side of the room was the Nordics. Iceland was cowering behind Norway as the brothers watched Finland and Sweden fight. The clash of steel on steel made the American wince as he watched the nations who he had always seen as neutral and fairly peaceful growl and spit as they fought. Denmark had his hands around Estonia's throat but the tallest Baltic was fighting back, clawing at his hands and kicking the Dane in the groin. Alfred hissed sympathetically as Matthias dropped the blonde boy in favour of holding the abused area, howling curses in Danish. The Estonian seemed unfazed and after massaging his throat momentarily, he went to help Finland by tripping up Sweden who towered over him.

This can't go on, thought Alfred, watching Lithuania and Poland effectively beat up Prussia. The meeting room was destroyed; the nations had gone insane and people were in severe danger of getting badly hurt. In fact, the walls already had blood splatters on them. And so, the American decided to get involved.

"ENOUGH!" he hollered and everyone froze. France was holding England off the floor by his throat; Sweden had Estonia at sword point, but Finland had Sweden in the same situation and Poland was sat on Prussia's back, his white hair matted with blood. Everyone looked over at Alfred. The American gulped.

"What happened?" he tried calmly but everyone was yelled again, accusing one and other of past attacks.

"Alright, alright! One at once!" And slowly, slowly, through listening to everyone's stories, it became clear. Arthur had turned up very drunk and cast some sort of spell on the meeting room. This had sent all the nations, aside from Alfred of course, back into ideas, dress and weaponry of the medieval times. And so, with all those feuds and wars, everyone had immediately grabbed their weapons and attacked the nearest person who had wronged them. And there appeared to be nothing to do under the circumstances but wait until the spell wore off. So, sensibly, Alfred confiscated all of the weapons from the nations despite the complaints and threats he received. He then sat them away from each other in a feeble attempt to prevent fist-fights from breaking out. It didn't work.

After having spent the nest of his night on a plane and the rest of his day forcibly removing countries from each other, Alfred was in a horrific mood as the moon rose and a sleepy silence fell over the meeting room. Because of his troubled night and hectic day, Alfred was soon fast asleep.

Dawn broke, cold and bright, as were the standards of autumn. The meeting room was silent. Cautiously, Alfred cracked open one eye and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he say the other nations. Not only were they all still asleep, they had returned to normal, wearing their ordinary suits. Alfred smiled. It appeared that the blast from the past was over and everyone had made it out, fairly unscathed. He just wondered if they would remember it all…


End file.
